Suki! Daisuki!
by NephilimScum
Summary: When the one you love happens to be your twin, what do you do?
1. Hot Cocoa and Food Quests

**Well...this is my first upload o-o **

**I don't own any characters in this, that privilege goes to..whoever created 'em ^_^; **

**Um..so yeah - hope you enjoy and... constructive criticism is more than welcome ^~^**

**

* * *

**

_**Suki! Daisuki! ~ The Adventures of a Slightly Odd Adolescent Boy**_

_**Chapter 1: Hot Cocoa and Food Quests**_

Tapping away at the computer I yawned, eyes heavy lidded. I rolled my shoulders and moved my neck, trying to relieve some of the growing pressure building up inside my strained muscles.

This is why we shouldn't have to do homework, see? Here I am, being made to sit on my arse and use a _computer_ when I could be out being active! Playing with friends or riding a bike…or something. Okay yes I _know _it's 10:17pm on a Saturday night, but still - cut me some slack; teenagers aren't meant to work! …In an ideal world anyway…

With a huge sigh, I dropped my head onto my desk and mocked crying.

"You okay Len-Len?

Lifting my head in surprise, I saw none other than my twin sister smiling ever-so sweetly at me with a steaming mug of hot cocoa clutched between her hands.

"As okay as a boy cooped up in his room doing homework can be," I replied dryly, eying the mug in her hands.

With a giggle, she held out the cup.

"I made you some hot chocolate," she said, stating the obvious with an adorable smile playing about her lips.

I could feel myself starting to flush, so with a grateful smile I took the hot drink from her.

She stood watching me as I sipped, burning my mouth as the steaming liquid slid down my throat.

"Gaah!" I yelled, half choking as I fanned my open mouth with a free hand. "Hot!"

Rin laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Well what'd you think it'd be, stupid? It _is _called "Hot" Chocolate for a reason you know!"

She winked at me and I scowled in response, the mug cradled carefully in my hands as my tongue poked out from between my lips. Don't laugh - it was the only way I could think of cooling it down at that moment. Gawd…

Rin poked my tongue and giggled again. "You look retarded!"

"Thank you darling sister," I replied sarcastically as I set the mug atop my computer desk as I speculated my revenge. Turning to face her once again, I suppressed a smile as an evil plan formed in my mind.

"I hoped it wouldn't have had to have come down to this, but now, dear sister; you must pay."

The look on her face as I pounced on her was priceless, but alas, I can be a mean bastard sometime. Heh-heh!

She squealed as I tickled her sides, trying to get away, but…come one - what sort of brother would I be if I let her do that! A boring one!

She crumpled to the floor laughing, trying to push me away. I straddled her, grinning from ear to ear as she writhed uncomfortably beneath me.

"Len please - stop!" she begged, gasping for breath.

"Never!" I cried, a sloppy grin plastered across my face.

While I tickle the hell out of my sister, I think it's time I tell you a bit more about us. Rin and I are twins: I'm older by 7 minutes. (Go me!) We both have blonde hair (thank you mum) cut short and blue eyes; Rin has a side-ways sweeping fringe which she keeps in place using a few pins. Very cute. Me? Well mine's just long enough for me to tie it up in a really high pony-tail…thing. And it's messy.

Rin and I are extremely close; we shared a room up until 2 years ago, and trust me; we were not at all happy about being separated. Evil parents; I hate you.

But I have a teensy-weensy confession to make…I'm just a little bit, kinda, sorta…in love with my sister. Insert ginormous sweat drop and matching sheepish grin here…

To me, Rin is perfect - very naïve, in an adorable way, excitable, fun and caring too. I will not even go into how many animals she's brought home with her to nurse back to health. She's a brilliant singer (not that I listen to her through the bathroom door or anything while she's in the shower…) and graceful too.

You probably think I'm sick right? Well…I partly agree with you there… but I mean it's not like I _want _to be in love with my twin. I mean, I didn't just wake up one morning and say to myself: "Len Kagamine - you my boy are going to fancy the pants off of your sister, and you are going to _like it!_" Not very realistic now is it?

Anyway - stop judging me! You don't like how I feel about Rin, fuck off and go read something else, alright! Now where was I…? Oh yeah… tickle war, straddling Rin- Mmm…straddling Rin- STOP IT you dirty bastard! Ok… now to stop talking to myself and continue…

Finally she managed to shove me off, and I landed on my rear on the plush carpet, grinning form ear to ear.

"Bastard," she groaned, pouting at me so I stuck my tongue out at her. Immature I know, but I'm a boy so I'm allowed!

Just then our mum yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready, so, getting hurriedly to our feet, we made out way to our next quest: "He/She Who Stuffeth Their Faceth the Fastest..eth…is thy…Winner…eth"

Later than evening I sat on my bed, back against the wall, eyes glued to my TV. Homework: completed a few minutes ago by unhappy adolescent boy. My eyes followed the moving images on the screen, unblinking as a brightly dressed anime girl pranced down a road, her friends lagging wearily along behind her.

"Whatcha doooin?" Rin's sing-song voice danced it's way to my ears and I grunted in reply. What? I'm male!

Dragging my eyes away from the shiny, mesmerising, beautiful TV, I was just able to utter a "Wha-?" before Rin crawled onto my bed and plonked herself between my legs. She gazed at the characters on screen while I was left staring horror-stricken at the back of her head, a small squeak escaping my lips as I felt my face flush. If you have no idea where this reaction came from, you try having a girl you secretly love park her backside mere millimetres away from your crotch and not feel just an insy bit uncomfortable…if you catch my drift. *ahem* I hoped she wouldn't notice…

Anyway we sat watching TV and Rin leant back, resting against me. I put my arms round her and laid my head on her shoulder so I could see the TV better. The refreshingly fruity scent of her shampoo wafted through my nostrils and I sighed quietly.

"What's wrong Len-chan?" Rin squeezed my hand gently.

"Nothing," I replied, breathing in more of her delightful scent.

A long silence between the two of us followed, broken only by the over-zealous exclamations made by the anime characters on TV.

"Len…" Rin's voice was hesitant, sad.

"Mhm?"

She turned to face me, causing me to lift my head from her shoulder. I searched her angelic blue eyes for a hint as to what was wrong.

"I…miss you."

I knew instantly what she meant. Ever since we were given separate rooms, night time hasn't been the same. Being able to turn over in the middle of the night and see the gently snoring form of your twin in the bed beside yours is a comforting image - especially for us two. Knowing you're not alone and that there's someone there to talk to if you need reassurance about something…I miss it. Now? It's lonely.

"I miss you too Rin."

Rin spun herself around awkwardly and buried her face in my chest. I bit my lip and put my arms round her once again, hugging her as sobs wracked her small frame. Resting my chin gently atop her blonde hair, we sat like this for a while until her tears eventually ceased. Sniffling, she hiccupped and unclenched her fists from my shirt.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and hiccupping again.

I shook my head at her and wiped away a rogue tear that was streaking down her pale face.

"It's okay," I smiled kindly at her. "13 years we were inseparable and now we're being pulled apart…"

"It's not fair; why do they do it!" Anger flashed in her sea-blue eyes and I wiped away another stray tear that spilled furiously from one.

I know why the 'rents have done it. They're worried that we're too close; that we need other friends. Thanks mum, dad, but I have enough friends to keep me happy. I'm sorry that my sister happens to be the only one I can trust 100% with anything…apart form that little problem about me loving her in not just a brotherly way of course.

I told Rin this (I mean the way our parents think, not that I love her) and she lowered her head.

"It's not fair," she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper as she chewed on her thumb nail.

I smiled and stroked her hair; it was soft and silky under my fingers. "I know."

A couple of hours later and the mood was a lot lighter. Rin and I lay side by side on our stomachs, watching a new anime show that had started. We were analyzing the characters; you know like that Snog, Shag, Marry, Avoid, Blow Up With A Bazooka game thing? Yeah we were doing that. Let me tell you - the characters in this show were AMAZING. I wish they existed in real life…heh-heh.

"Oo; how about that one?" Rin pointed at a tall, red haired girl with HUMUNGOUS boobs.

"Shag," I replied nonchalantly as the red headed girl jumped into the air, her bosoms bouncing. Rin giggled and playfully punched me.

"Pervert!"

"What? I'm a boy!"

"So?" she grinned at me.

"Ooh how about that guy?" I asked, singling out a good looking male character with silvery-blue spiky hair. Rin tilted her head, evaluating her choices.

"Snog; he looks like the kinda guy who gets with all the girls he can - I wouldn't want any diseases." She grinned at me again, her innocent eyes sparkling with mischievousness and I raised my eyebrow in amusement. At least I can prove she's not a whore now, eh?

"Hey!" I propped myself up on my elbows. "That guy looks like me!"

"Oh yeah! It does too!" Rin giggled. "Snog, Shag, Marry or Avoid?"

I choked on my tongue and if I'd been drinking at that moment…yeah I would have splattered it over Rin's face. Luckily the only liquid in my mouth was saliva and I choked on that along with my tongue; Rin's face was left dry.

"But-But!" That's a _dude!_ That looks scarily like me!" I spluttered.

Rin giggled again, her eyes cute curves on her face. "I know."

I stared dumbfounded at my sister, wandering what the hell she was on.

"Avoid obviously," I frowned. "I'm not gay."

"Heh-heh if you say so Len-Len! Okay my turn…hmmm…"

"Wait; I haven't picked someone for you yet!"

"I'm doing him, gawd," she replied with a roll of her eyes and a jab of a slender finger at my double on the TV. My eyes widened. This dude really looked like me; short, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a white t-shirt and yellow shorts with black trim. With eyebrow raised, I looked back over my shoulder at myself; I was wearing a white shirt and black shorts with yellow trim. I turned my attention back to the TV, eyes narrowed as lightening bolts shot out of them and zapped the kid in my Telly. Bitch stole my style!

Okay well maybe lightening didn't fly out of my eyes, but all this happened in a manner of moments and as I glared at the blonde boy, Rin started to speak.

"Marry."

I glanced at her in surprise.

"Marry…?"

"Yup!" she smiled proudly. "Judging by the conversation he just had with the little black haired girl, he's kind, funny and cute," she finished, inclining her head slightly.

"But…he looks like me," I repeated, my heart picking up pace. Could this be her hinting at something? No, snap out of it Len, you sad, sad boy; just because the character looks _and _acts like you doesn't mean it is you. For one, you exist in real life - that guy doesn't.

A grin spread over Rin's pretty face and her eyes beamed. But…was that a hint of a blush creeping along her cheeks?

"Yeah well he's not you is he?" she declared, the blush more prominent now.

"I suppose not," I replied with a smile as hope blossomed within me! A smidgen of hope, but still… _Oh please let that blush mean something! _

Half an hour later and Mum was calling up the stairs for us to go to bed. With a sigh that wrenched at my heartstrings, Rin hugged me goodnight and dragged herself to her room where she would spend yet another night in dreary solitude.

Humming quietly to myself, I switched off the TV and stretched. Wriggling out of my shirt, I threw it over the back of my computer chair and rubbed my bare stomach as it growled. Grimacing, I realised how hungry I was and knew there was no way I could sneak downstairs to scrounge for food with the 'rents still up and about. With a groan I climbed out of my shorts and slung them over to join my rumbled shirt on the chair. There wasn't a chance in hell I could do it…

Or was there?

I sneaked out of the door and tiptoed to the stairs wearing nothing but my boxers. I could hear the TV and my parents talking, which should make it easier to get away with! I sidled down the stairs with my back against the wall; one foot at a time - yay for non-squeak floor-boards! Reaching the bottom, I made my way slowly to the beloved kitchen, drooling slightly. But alas, between me and that sacred heaven of a place…was the living room door in which the dragon resided in their treacherous Sofa Cave! In other words, my parents. (Eh, eh! See what I did there? Huh! …..Shut up -_- ) I lowered myself to the floor and began to crawl slowly across the doorway. I dragged myself forward, inch by inch, the carpet slowly starting to burn the skin on my forearms. Almost there! I could hear myself making a quiet "Scchh, Scchh" sound as I crept along. Come on! Just a little more! WOOHO-

"Len, go back to bed."

My forehead made hard contact with the carpet and I groaned.

"Yes mum," I mumbled, the carpet absorbing my words as I got to my feet and slumped back to my room, where I proceeded to flop onto my bed and groan loudly into the covers.

After a few moments, I crawled further up the bed and slipped between the bed sheets and wriggled around trying to get comfortable. Another loud grumble and I curled up into the foetal position, clutching at my hungry stomach with a pathetic whimper. Mum, dad - hurry up and sleep before your only son dies of starvation!

A few hours past, full of restless tossing at turning I can you. A lion roared somewhere and I cowered in the fear of it eating me. Oh…it was just my stomach again.

My parents had come to bed about 10 minutes ago and I had yet to hear their snores. (They snore _loud._) Swinging my legs out of bed, I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself to my feet. I trod lightly over the carpeted floor and opened my door, slowly and carefully. Peering round my bedroom door, I checked that everyone was, indeed, in bed. They were. From what I could see anyway…which was a hallway…but still.

I crept to my parent's bedroom door and pressed my ear to the crack between it and the frame. I could hear both deep snores, (Dad) and the quieter, breathier snores of my mum. (Obviously I mean who else would be in there?)

Grinning happily to myself, I scuttled to the stairs and made my way carefully down them. I dashed as quickly and quietly as I could into the kitchen and then the hard part came: what to eat?

Opening a cupboard, I suddenly recalled harassing my mum to buy Rin and I a huge bag of party sweet, which had been left in some cupboard somewhere and forgotten about. Humming, I sniffed out the bag of goodies and, with a flourish of my hand, dipped my fingers into it, trying my hardest to root out the best sweets. I winced as the plastic wrapping crackled around my hand, so I hurriedly drew it out. A handful of lollipops, fruity chews and some of those sugary disk things that come stacked on top of each other…haven't a clue what they're called…but anyway, they sang sweetly to me from the palm of my hand.

Grinning like a love-sick fool, I scampered back to my room as quickly and quietly as a boy holding a bunch of sweets could, before collapsing gleefully onto my bed. I switched on my bed-side lamp and ripped the rapper from a bright red lollipop and popped the succulent sweet into my mouth, omitting a contented moan.

"…Len?"

With a start I looked up to see my sister staring at me forlornly from the doorway. She was dressed in an oversized white t-shirt with a sleepy kitten printed on it and a pair of rather short, black shorts.

"Mm?" I mumbled round the sweet. Gawd it tasted good.

"I can't sleep…can I stay with you for a bit?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, her blue eyes gazed sadly at me from beneath her blonde bangs and I patted the bed welcomingly. She joined me, sitting cross legged on the blue duvet and I held out a handful of sweets.

Plucking a yellow lollipop from outstretched hand, she proceeded to lick it slowly, a sad look upon her face. I tried to ignore her tongue as it darted in and out of her mouth, gliding over the sweet gripped firmly between her fingers, or the way she sucked it softly now and then. I could feel a slight burning sensation in the pit of my stomach and I wriggled uncomfortably.

We sat in silence until we'd had our fill of unhealthy sugar, enjoying each other's presence. As I was shoving the left over goodies into one of the drawers next to my bed, I felt a small hand grip my arm earnestly. I turned my head to find Rin looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Len; I don't want to sleep alone."

My heart melted at the sight of her as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I pulled her into a hug.

"Mum and dad won't like it."

"I don't care," she whispered determined not to cry. Holding her at arms length, I smiled before getting to my feet.

"Fine, get comfortable," I said as I made my way to the door. Poking my head round it, I made sure the 'rents were still in their room before pushing it quietly shut. _Click. _My heart was pounding.

By the time I was back beside my bed, Rin was already curled up underneath the sheets. I clicked off the bed-side lamp and slid in beside her. As I pulled the covers about my shoulders, I felt my twin wriggle closer to me, her head resting against my chest, her bare legs brushing against mine. Gulping, I savoured her scent, her warmth. She lifted her arm and curled her hands against my bare chest, causing a small shiver to travel down my spine. I slipped my arm around her tentatively, earning a contented sigh from my new bed-mate. Gradually her breathing grew huskier and huskier; just shy of a snore. I stroked her face with a gentle hand, her blonde hair fluttering slightly with every breath she took.

"I love you Rin." The whispered words were lost in her hair.

* * *

**So...I hope it was alright o~o It takes me a while to feel happy enough to upload my stuff...that's why I have about 10 in storage ... So this is a rarity for me -_-; S'ANYWAY! Until next time! If that time ever comes o.o x**


	2. Road Rollers and Rampages

**Second Chapter! I'm so so so so sorry it's late D: I lost interest in everything for a while and got attacked by writer's block -_- I ended up playing a multitude of PS3 games instead! :D But  
this is here now and I'm glad I managed to spew it out ^^ Might be a few more mistakes in this one as been hurried along more than the last chapter :3**

**I don't own any characters in this, that privilege goes to...whoever created 'em ^_^; **

**Hope you enjoy and... constructive criticism is still welcomed with cake and Kagamine love! ^~^ **

* * *

_**Suki! Daisuki! ~ The Adventures of a Slightly Odd Adolescent Boy**_

_**Chapter 2: Road Rollers and Rampages**_

I woke up the next morning from movement beside me. Blinking open my eyes, I met with the sleepy gaze of my twin sister, Rin. I frowned, confused as my thoughts struggled to gather sense from the situation given to me at that moment. Then it hit me - the events from the night before. I blushed as Rin smiled sweetly at me, her eyes still heavy lidded from sleep.

"Morning, Len-Len," she murmured before a yawn engulfed her. I smiled in return as she rubbed her eye. I licked my lips and swallowed, feeling slightly embarrassed, not to mention uncomfortable.

_Please no morning wood. Please no morning wood._

Reaching down inconspicuously, I placed a protective hand over myself, just in case. You can never really be too cautious in situations such as these… Lifting my gaze, I squinted at the clock that sat evilly beside my bed with its bright red numbers glaring at me with…evil intent. I say evil because alarm clocks are the worst possible inventions to have ever been thrust upon humanity! Haha…thrust… _ahem_ anyway. Yes - they wake you up for such terrible things such as work or school, with annoying, whiny and just plain _evil _beeps and bloops and- _AH _I hate the things.

Anyhow, the clock read 8:26, which caused a flutter of panic to awaken in my stomach.

"Rin, I think you should go."

"Why?" Rin answered groggily, a little taken aback by my harsh words.

"Because our parents could wake up any minute, and if they notice your bed is empty, and mine happens to contain two blonde-haired 14 year olds, then I'm in for a bollocking," I grinned at her good naturedly. Rin pouted thoughtfully for a minute, her brain struggling to work so quickly after waking up.

"What if I go rumple my sheets a bit, then come back? That way it'll look like I've been in my bed, and if they peek in here, we'll just be chatting right?"

I had to admit, that wasn't a bad idea from someone so sleepy.

"I guess that could work…"

"Great!" Rin slid out from under the sheets and hurried out of the room to do her dirty work. How very rebellious of us! ^_~

Rolling onto my back with a groan, I brought my arms up behind my head and closed my eyes as a jaw-splitting yawn overcame me. I waited for Rin to return, and wasted away the seconds by humming a song I'd heard a few days ago - one that refused to leave my head ever since. I think the lyrics had something to do with obedient dogs, ropes, chains or cords or something… and something to do with a kitten? Indulgence? I don't know…I can't remember the lyrics.

Before I could think, I heard the rapid padding of bare feet on the carpet and then something was on top of me, landing heavily and knocking the air from my lungs. My eyes flew open and I stared up into the mischievous eyes of my pyjama encased twin; and then my heart stopped.

I could feel a blush blaze across my cheeks like wild-fire, my eyes wide in horror. Rin stared back, her cheeks slowly turning a shade of red that began to rival my own. _Fuck. _We stared at each other in complete and utter embarrassment, before I finally broke the gaze and focused on the floor. Rin slid off of me and I scrambled to my feet before sprinting to the bathroom.

_Fuck. Fuck-Fuck-Fuckity-FUCK!_

What a brilliant time to get a fucking hard-on; when your sister is sitting on you. I'd managed to hold out so long! It had been going so damn _well! _I stood over the toilet, left hand pressed against the bathroom wall with the biggest problem of my morning in my other hand. With closed eyes I stroked myself as thoughts churned round my head. I just gave my sister the worst possible poke you can receive from your brother, and so soon after the day had begun. Gritting my teeth, I continued to pound away my humiliation.

By the time I'd finished up and slouched back to my room, Rin was still sitting on my bed, picking at a loose thread on her t-shirt. She glanced up as I edged in and I noticed that her cheeks were still rose-tinted. With an extremely awkward, embarrassed cough I plonked myself down on my bed and scratched the back of my head.

Did I mention how awkward this was? Yeah? Oh…so I did.

"I'm uh…sorry about that," I cleared my throat and turned my gaze to her sheepishly. Now…to think up a believable excuse! "I was uhm…thinking about- you know…the characters yesterday and the-the one with the big boobs? Y-yeah her and I uhm…"

"And me pouncing on you happened to remind you of her?"

My eyes went wide at that I can tell you - I thought they'd fall out. I spluttered and stuttered and made an even bigger fool of myself; because that's what I do best.

"No! No I was just thinking about it when you came in! I mean before! Before you came in and I was thinking and then you jumped on me and then…yeaah…" I trailed off, my shoulders slumped. Fuck me and my life. Wait! No I take that back! P-put your genitals away! o_o

Rin giggled nervously and grabbed my pillow, hugging it to her chest.

"So…what're we going to do today?"

Saved by the twin! Thank you. Thank you so, so much for rescuing me from one of the most embarrassing things ever to happen to me. Ever.

"Um…I don't know." I chewed my lip thoughtfully.

"I know!" Rin smiled brightly at me, still clutching my pillow. I wish I was that pillow… "I need to pick up a present for Miku-chan - it's her birthday next week! We could pop into town?

Oh. A brother's, or any member of the male species worst nightmare - shopping with the opposite gender.

"I guess we could do that," I mumbled, scratching at the duvet beneath my fingers.

"Great!" Rin grinned at me before throwing the pillow at me playfully and climbing to her feet.

I lobbed the pillow back where it belonged - at the head of my bed as Rin said over her shoulder:

"I'm gonna go get ready, you should too, okay?"

"Mm," I replied

The shopping centre was bustling with activity by the time we arrived, and I was gearing myself up for the adventure of the day - bag carrying. 'Cause that's what we guys have to do right? I shan't go into to much detail about the start of this "adventure" as it was boring - apart from almost being smacked down an escalator by an old lady. Not fun. We entered a load of shops that specialised in beauty products, and had Rin chase me round with some sparkly blue eye-shadow - "So I can see what it looks like on!" she said. Also some clothes shops but nothing jumped out at my sister yelling "BUY ME BUY ME!" That's what she said anyway.

Finally we entered a shop that was bursting with Lolita style clothing, and quite a lot of dress-up gear. My interest was piqued - they had at least one giant sword in here! As I ran over to it, drooling like a crazed fan-girl fan-boy, Rin continued to search for the perfect birthday gift. The particular sword I was lusting after was a extremely sexy-looking samurai sword; longer than my arm, and so realistic looking I thought a felt myself about to well up! But I didn't. Because I'm a man! …boy…shut up. The blade glittered in the shop-light, and the black-cloth-clad hilt beckoned to me. Want. Want. Want.

"Hey Len-Len! Try these on!" My obsessive thought train was broken by something being shoved on top of my head.

"Hey!" I whirled round, bringing a hand to my head as I went.

"No, no! Leave 'em on!" my twin yelled at me, waving her hands frantically. Her blue eyes sparkled and a huge grin spread across her face. "Oh Len! You look so cute!" she squealed. With a frown, I stalked over to a nearby mirror and peered into it, with wide eyes. My darling twin had only dumped a pair of black cat ears on my head. That same girl popped up behind me and patted me on the head.

"Why?" I pouted, glaring at her reflection moodily.

"Because you look adorable! I'm buying them for you! And you have to wear them for the rest of the day."

"What!" I saw in the mirror my eyes widen in horror and confusion.

"Think of it as a dare, okay?" Rin giggled and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Let's spice up this shopping trip a little! You can dare me to do stuff too!"

The pervert in me took that sentence the wrong way, and my imagination ran wild. But then the some-what sensible, normal side shone through.

"Fine; have it your way, evil one," I mumbled, spinning around to face her.

So I was destined to wear these dreadfully demeaning cat ears right up until we departed from this god-forsaken shopping centre. You may think I'm over-reacting - maybe I am, but! But! Cat ears? Kitty. Ears! I look like a boy belonging to something shota-related! I mean seriously, would I _really _belong in the world of shotacon? …Don't answer that. No. I do not belong in the world of shotacon. You say otherwise, I will hunt you down and flatten you; with a road-roller! Yes, that sounds good… Haha to you, future pancake person!

Getting back on track, Rin smiled innocently at me and I couldn't stay angry for long. I rubbed the back of my head and averted my gaze with an embarrassed sniff.

"You finished in here yet?"

"I haven't even started!" And with that, Rin grabbed my hand and dragged me away between the racks of weird and wacky outfits. What an interesting news article it would have been…

"_PRETTY BLONDE GIRL DRAGS FELINE-ACCESSORY CLAD BOY THROUGH FANCY DRESS STORE!"_

Well…considering we _were _in a _fancy-dress_ shop - maybe it wasn't such a big thing. But it was still embarrassing; how could I, a powerful member of the male species, be dragged around by a mere female! Tch!…I see you scoffing! Stop it! Take me seriously damn you!

…Okay…maybe I'm not _that _powerful…but…it was still embarrassing to be dragged around by my sister while looking like an inbred human/cat thing.

Did I also mention I enjoyed holding her hand? No? Oh… well, now I have ._.

Anyhow, Rin oohed and aahed over a multitude of items while my brain worked overtime plotting some kind of revenge. What could I dare her to wear? Then I saw it. If I was in an animated show, "It" would have shone and sparkled with sparkly sparkles like something out of a gay musical! …Please, oh please believe me when I say I have never watched one, and that I am only speculating on what a gay musical would be like. Please! o-o

A black and white Lolita-style French maid's dress. In front of me. Oh ho! The fun I shall have!

"Hey Rin! You know the dare?"

I skilfully diverted her attention from a shelf of prettily-decorated headphones.

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to try that on!" I pointed excitedly at the dress. …Yes, I like Lolita maids. And? You're the one reading about a boy (that would be me) who fancies his twin sister (Rin; who'd have guessed?). Yeah: who's the pervert now!

Rin blanched and looked at me.

"Are you serious?" Her eyebrow rose a little.

"…Yeah," I replied, inclining my head with an innocent smile about my lips. Rin's blue eyes slid to the dress once again and after a few moments her happy-go-lucky self returned.

"M'kay," she said chirpily as she plucked the dress from its rack and checked the size. "Gimme a minute!"

She made her way to the fitting rooms while I floated along behind her in astonishment - she _actually _agreed to try it on!

As Rin proceeded to change, I stared at myself in the mirror that was placed just outside the fitting room area. The cat ears were black with pink centery-inner bits… Kinda cute I guess. I flicked them and tilted my head to the side. Not so bad I suppose. With a sigh I leant against the wall and shoved my hands deep inside my short's pockets and began quietly humming to myself.

Not so long afterwards, the distinct sound of a curtain being drawn, and then a clatter.

"Len? What do you think?"

At the sound of my twin's voice, I pushed off from the wall and peaked down the narrow walkway - cubicles on either side. A little overwhelmed I licked my lips and frowned, before stepping forward. A familiar blonde head peeked out at me from a small way ahead of where I stood, and I hurried towards her as she beckoned to me. My chest tightened and I swallowed. Nervous? Why was I nervous? I mean, it's only Rin. In a maid's dress. _Don't squeal, don't squeal, don't squeal. _I stopped outside Rin's cubicle and froze.

She stood kind of awkwardly in the middle of the tiny space, her feet locked firmly together and she was rubbing her arm gingerly.

Oh. My. God.

I couldn't help it. It was like some feral, animalistic, ectoplasmic explosiony thing of retardedness happened inside of me and- oh dear. I am a "Mega-Fail L0L!11!ONE!1" as a friend of mine would say. I pounced on her. With (huge sigh of epic proportions) a squeal of delight. ._. I hate myself.

I wrapped her up in a rib cracking bear hug, clinging to her like she may fly away somewhere and never be seen again. And where she would be safe from me - Len the Squealing Piggy-Boy. -_- Rin stepped backwards from the force of my, uhm… love and inhaled sharply.

"You look so adorable!" I gushed embarrassingly into her shoulder. Rin giggled nervously and patted me on the back.

"Thanks…"

Then, only then, did I regain my sanity - I realised with a jolt what I had just done and backed away from my squashed sibling, dropping my arms to my sides.

"Uhm…ahem…sorry." I scuffed the floor with my shoe sheepishly. Rin laughed.

"Is there something you haven't told me about Len-Len?"

Oh chicken shit. o_o Was she on to me?

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered, already feeling the beginnings of a blush creep across my cheeks. Rin gestured at herself and swished the dress. I shook my head slowly.

"I-I don't-"

"Len has a fetish! Len has a fetish!" she cooed mockingly, twirling around before grabbing my hands with a grin on her face. I sighed inwardly in relief; she didn't know about my unhealthy obsession with her! Yay!

"Maybe I do," I replied nonchalantly. "'tis not abnormal." Rin laughed again.

"Okay, okay; now it's your turn!"

"What?" I asked cautiously, eyes narrowed defensively.

"Your turn to wear the dress."

Took me a while to register what she said. After a few moments of the words sloshing around in my seemingly-empty head, it finally clicked.

"_What!" _I stumbled backwards in shock.

"Oh come one! We're roughly the same size - it'll fit!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together earnestly. I stared at her in utter bewilderment. A long silence ensued.

"Fine…" I scowled and chewed my lip. There goes my reputation. With a squeak, Rin hugged me before shutting the fitting room door in my face. What have I done?

After a short while - which included me staring blankly at the cubicle door as the rest of my self respect drained out of me and seeped into the black carpet beneath my feet - the door in front of me opened and the black and white dress was thrust into my unwilling arms.

"Go on then Len-Len!" I stared at the floor grimly as I felt a hand grasp my arm, just before I found myself being thrown into the cubicle. How demeaning.

"Cheer up Grumpy-Butt!"

Then I shut the door.

Great. I have to wear the very same dress I was drooling over earlier. I think I prefer the image of Rin wearing it. I held up the lacy garment and sighed. Oh well.

Draping it over one of the hooks on the wall, I proceeded to undress. How very sexy of me. ¬_¬ I tugged my shirt over my head, rumbling my hair a bit, before dropping it to the floor. Next came the shorts which were dumped alongside my shirt: I was left standing, kinda cold, in my trusty comic-strip boxers! Which I only then realised had BAM! written quite largely over my rear…maybe it's my inner perv speaking, but I feel kinda weird about that. Let's just say I shan't be dropping my trousers in front of any paedophiles as my underwear may entice them into doing something a little wrong. In many ways. Which involve my arse; which I shall go no further into. …That wasn't the best place to use that phrase… And…why would I be dropping my trousers in front of paedos anyway? Oh and I was also starting to feel a little weird staring at my butt.

Any_way_.

I lowered the dress carefully over my head and the cutsie cat ears which adorned it. I shoogled my way through the many layers and frills: took me long enough. Slipping my hands through the short sleeves, the dress quickly settled against me and I sighed, my shoulders slumped. Turning to the mirror, I pursed my lips and swallowed. I must admit - it fitted rather well…. I swished the skirt, filling the tight space with a gentle "sch-sch" sound as the material rubbed against itself. It was kinda soothing… _What was I saying? _Screwing my eyes shut I shook my head.

"You done yet?" a voice trilled from outside.

"Yup." I groaned.

"Open up then!"

With dread filling my embarrassed heart, (Yes. That was how deeply embarrassed I was.) I unlocked the door.

* * *

**Any mistakes I give you permission to hammer me with a, uh...hammer...**

**Len: Yes please do - she's a psycho! Sh-she made me w-wear a dress...and..d-_did _things to me... *wells up***

**Ha-Ha-Ha; yes I did. **

**Len: ;_; Beast.**

**So! Save a Len: Leave reviews! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^**


	3. Update

**Yo. Well. Was reading back over this the other day and realised a few mistakes and bits I didn't like and yada yada - improvements are needed. I also discovered a partly written Chapter 3 that I had totally forgotten about! **

**Due to a sudden rise of personal interest in twincest, I am considering picking this back up again so aye; this may or may not work out but I'll make an attempt at least! Ciao. x**


End file.
